


Amedot Bomb 1

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Steven and Connie are mentioned in one submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to cross-post my submissions for the first Amedot Bomb since I'm cross-posting my Amedot Bomb 2 submissions on here. </p>
<p>Each submission is a drawing and a piece of writing to go with it.</p>
<p>Day 1: Fireworks<br/>Day 2: Stargazing<br/>Day 3: Movie Night<br/>Day 4: Candy<br/>Day 5: Drawing<br/>Day 6: Flowers<br/>Day 7: Anything (I did cuddling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> These ones are a lot shorter than my submissions for the second Amedot Bomb. It's most of why I originally decided against cross-posting them.

There was a loud bang and bright flash. Peridot buried her face in Amethyst’s side.

 

Amethyst started to chuckle but stopped when she realized just how scared Peridot was.

 

She gently put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “It’s okay, fireworks are completely safe. Well, unless you’re holding one when it goes off.”

 

Peridot looked up and her eyes met Amethyst’s; a strong reassuring gaze. She immediately felt safer. Peridot moved so her head was resting on Amethyst’s shoulder.

 

There was another loud bang and flash, the lights of the fireworks danced on Peridot’s visor as she looked up at the sky.

 

“Wow,” was all she said, she was completely mesmerized. 


	2. Stargazing

Amethyst put her head in Peridot’s lap, it’s nice to mix things up a bit. She took the string of Peridot’s bunnyhug into her hand and started moving it between her fingers.

 

“Hey Amethyst, what do you know about stars?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “Just that they’re giant balls of burning gas.”

 

Peridot smiled and gestured at the sky. “Not all of them are still burning though. Because of how far away they are from Earth the light the star used to give off can still be seen.”

 

Peridot pointed to one star in particular. “That one, for example. You can’t see it from Homeworld which is much closer to it than Earth.”

 

“You’re telling me you can pick out certain stars?”

 

“Of course, it’s helpful when navigating space.”

 

Amethyst smiled. “That pretty impressive Peri. Well, in a nerdy kinda way.” Amethyst playfully stuck her tongue out.

 

Peridot giggled.

 

Amethyst fiddled with the string some more. “So, got any more star facts?”

 

Peridot grinned and happily told Amethyst about the stars all night.


	3. Movie Night

Peridot squinted at the black and white movie on TV.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Flying saucer,” Amethyst replied then shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

 

“It looks like a pie tin on strings,” Peridot wrinkled her nose. “Are humans fooled by this?”

 

Amethyst laughed. “Nah, it’s one of those things where you just gotta play along.”

 

“Hm.” Peridot turned back to the TV.

 

_“Oh     no. The evil   alien is using its mind con trol   power.”_

 

_The character on the screen ‘dramatically’ waved their hands in-front of their face._

 

Amethyst and Peridot burst out laughing.

 

Amethyst composed herself and then acted like the alien from the movie.

 

Peridot while still giggling copied the human character from the movie, complete with terrible acting.

 

The two started to laugh uncontrollably again.

 

“See Peri, _that_ is the best part of watching these hokey old movies.”

 

Peridot just couldn’t compose herself. She eventually managed to somewhat say, “I see.”

 

They finished the movie while occasionally quoting and recreating scenes they found hilarious.

 

Without a second thought Amethyst popped in another cheesy old movie.


	4. Candy

Amethyst plopped a large bag of gummyworms down. “Hey Peri, want some?”

 

Peridot was a bit unsure and slightly mistrusting after the ‘peanut butter incident.’ “Is it sticky?”

 

Amethyst cracked a smile and said, “only if you lick it then forget it in your pocket.”

 

“Why would-nevermind, I don’t think I want to know.”

 

Amethyst’s face lit up and she put a gummyworm between her teeth. 

 

“Remember Lady and the Tramp?” Well, it came out a bit mumbly but still understandable.

 

Peridot stared at the piece of candy dangling from her girlfriend’s mouth. Then she looked up to see Amethyst wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Peridot snorted in laughter.

 

She then walked up to Amethyst and took the end of the gummyworm between her own teeth.


	5. Drawing

Steven and Connie presented their drawings to each other.

 

“Aw Steven, it’s so cute!”

 

“Hehe, thanks Connie. Your drawing is so pretty!”

 

The two continued to compliment each other as Peridot put the finishing touches on her drawing of Amethyst, making sure every detail is perfect and accurate.

 

Peridot heard the rustle of paper and a chuckle. She must’ve been sticking her tongue out again or maybe it’s because she chewed her pinky nail down to a nub in concentration. 

 

Or both.

 

“Kay Peri, I’m ready when you are.”

 

Peridot put down her pencil and looked up. She felt surprisingly nervous. “Um, you go first.”

 

With a big smile on her face Amethyst turned her page over revealing a cute drawing of Peridot smiling. It wasn’t technically perfect but it was pleasing to the eye.

 

“Wow, it almost looks just like me,” Peridot said with a small smile. “Um, it’s pretty.” She looked down. “Mine isn’t, pretty.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay if it’s bad, this is just a thing for fun,” Amethyst tried to reassure Peridot. “You tried and that’s great.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s ‘bad,’ just not pretty,” Peridot muttered. “I uh, I accurately drew you.”

 

She turned over her paper showing Amethyst a very exact and detailed drawing of her. Perfectly portraying her physical features. It’s very technically sound but a bit unappealing to the eye. It’s essentially a blueprint of Amethyst’s face.

 

Amethyst softly laughed. “That’s just like you.” Peridot looked a bit upset and Amethyst caught this. “I like it, you did good.”

 

She pulled Peridot into a hug then quickly and discreetly gave her a peck on the cheek.


	6. Flowers

Peridot nervously fiddled with one of the buckles on her jacket as she waited on the boardwalk.

 

Her mind raced when she thought about the flowers she was holding. “Why am I trying to court Amethyst like a human would? Does she even like flowers? I think I saw some in her room… Will she eat them? Probably not. I think I’d be okay with it if she did.”

 

Peridot’s fretting was interrupted by a strong hand gripping her shoulder.

 

“Someone’s looking snazzy.”

 

Peridot quickly hid the flowers behind her back. Her face was completely covered by a blue blush. “Um, uh, h-hi. Amethyst.”

 

“Sooooo… whatcha hiding?” Amethyst tried to peek behind Peridot’s back.

 

“Viola,” Peridot replied. She then held out the bouquet.

 

Amethyst giggled. “You got me flowers?”

 

“Yes, and these flowers do well in low lighting conditions so you can keep them in your room. I did a lot of research~” Peridot had started to nervously blather on at this point.

 

After a bit Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s shirt and pulled her into a kiss which turned her nervous blathering into flustered spluttering.

 

“Nerd…”

 

Both Gems were blushing at this point.


	7. Cuddling

“Thanks for carrying that in for me.”

 

Amethyst finished putting the seat on its base. “Yeah, no problem.”

 

She then tested out the cushion with her hands. “Feels comfy.” She turned to Peridot with a sly look and said, “wanna test it out? Looks great for cuddling.”

 

Peridot grinned and quickly ran to the chest to fetch a blanket. By the time she returned Amethyst was already sprawled out on the chair. She crawled onto Amethyst and pulled the blanket on top of them. She put her head on Amethyst’s chest and felt a suppressed chuckle.

 

“Comfy Peri?”

 

Feeling surprisingly sleepy Peridot nodded. “It’s been a while.”

 

She let out a contented sigh.


End file.
